Hollowed be Thy Name
by The Eternal Lord Draconious
Summary: :Endgame spoilers inside: When Thanos snapped his fingers and Clint lost everything, Lila became something else. Five years later when all is 'Set right' Lila comes back with a few friends and a Hollowed soul. Now known as Emilou Apacci, Lila must discover what it means to be, Human. But there are some situations where you can't simply kill everything in your way. Now with Worm!
1. Chapter 1

**Hollowed be thy Name**

Disclaimer I do not own MCU or Bleach

**A/N: Okay Avengers Endgame Spoilers Ahoy! This little idea has been rattling in my head fo about a week now and I think I figured a way to pull this off. Please note I have not actually read or watched Bleach in about fourteen years, however Appaci and her companions do fall into a certian niche which is easy to work with. So I will be taking extreame liberties with personalities(and throw in a surprise or two). Appaci's especially, she is the star of this fic so changes for her are Inevitable. (and I am Ironman. (aren't you supposed to be dead Tony? Oh right, story involving souls. damn.)) As I was saying personality changes are going to happen. Throw in the fact that she's also the resurrected daughter of Clint Barton, arrows will fly. Since not much of Lila is shown on camera I will be taking liberties with that as well. That's it for this A/N**

**This Fic was inspired by Ryuugi's Bleach/Worm crossover Arana. P.S. Ryuugi if you see this note for the love of god make Arana completed fic #4! It's awesome.**

**When Thanos snapped his finger and wiped out half of all life, it caused chaos throughout the Reaper Corps. There were too many souls to ferry and not enough reapers for the task. Many souls became Hollows, and thanks to time differences between Hueco Mundo and the land of the living, five years for the living equaled five hundred years in Hueco Mundo. Five Hundred years of pain, of death, and of HUNGER. The Hulk undoing the Decimation did not entirely restore those who had become Arracnar. One such case was that of Lila Barton, who was known to her fellow Hollows as Emilou Apacci. This is the story of how the dangerous hot headed tomboy of the Tres Besties fought for her past to claim her future.**

**On Wards! To the Story!**

After five hundred years in Hueco Mundo not much could truely freak out Appaci, after all unless it was a Shinigami or another Arrancar not much could hurt her. But suddenly beginning to turn to dust right in the middle of a meeting with Aizen-sama was a freak out worthy moment. After all that's how she originally died. It was something she remembered quite well, and has haunted her to this day. One minute she's impressing her dad with her marksmanship with an arrow, the next she's literally dust in the wind along with her mother and brothers. The shinigami were quick to get her family but she had already become a hollow, her chain turing to dust as fast as her body did. And now somehow it was happening all over... again?

She was suddenly looking up at a blue sky. with a very familiar tree next to her. 'I know this place. Is this home?' "Lila? Lila!" A woman's voice cried out before Apacci found herself being lifted off the ground and into tight hug. 'This woman, is this mom?' Apacci silently preformed a prequisa, and what she discovered surprised her. It really was her mom holding her. The reitsu was too similar to her own to be anyone but her mother. She detected two other signatures in the house behind her. Her brothers. but where was her dad? "Is this real?" she wondered aloud as she returned the hug. "Oh I hope so." her mother replied. "But how!?" Appaci said as she broke the embrace. "The dead don't just return to the living, and Hollows like me really can't return!"

Her mother looked at her confused. "What do you mean by Hollows like you can't? Is that a game or something?" her mom asked. Apacci scowled. "I mean we died! You, Nathan, and Cooper died and went to heaven. I died, got missed by the reaper and became a soul eating monster, literally."

Her mother's look of confusion shifted into a look of horror. "That really happend? I thought it was a dream or a nightmare. But it explains why I had to call your dad in order to find him. Though something apparently happend at his work, but he's on his way home now."

Apacci's eyes widened, that meant whatever happend to her mom her siblings and herself did not happen to her dad. The familiar sound of a static tear filled her ears, and her beating heart sank. 'A Garganta so soon? Shit, please be a menos or gillian. Those I can take without risking hurting mom.' The Garganta was in the open field by the house, the same one where they had set up their picnic on that fateful day. She turned to face the opening Garganta placing herself between it and her mother. Summoning her power, she felt her body shift and change, and heard her mother gasp. Apparently her mask fragment had made itself known. But it was her turn to be surprised when she summoned Cierva only to discover it had undergone a radical change. Instead of a pair of spiked chakrams it was now a bladed recurve bow with three spikes on either end facing outward. A sudden weight on her back meant she also had a quiver and arrows. "WHAT THE FUCK?!" Apacci yelled out in surprise, causing her mother gasp again, only in a more chiding tone. "LILA! watch your language! Now where did you get all of those clothes from? And what happend to your eyes? Well? Speak up young lady, I want an answer sometime today!"

"Not now mom. I'll tell you if we survive thi...s?" Her tension faded away as Tier Harribel, Mila-Rose, and Sung-sun stepped through the Garganta and said portal sealed behind them. "Harribel-Sama!" Apacci said as she recalled Cierva. She could hear her mother repeating her words in questioning tone, but that didn't bother her. A little tap to her mom and everything could be explained, seeing as how the living can't possibly see the dead without being spiritually sensitive.

Tier's gaze fell upon her and Apacci grinned as she felt Tier's prequisa washed over her. Her grin faded as a look of shock crossed the blonde's face. "How?" was the Tres Espada's question as she crossed the distance. "Apacci. How is it that you are alive?"

"Apacci?" Laura asked as she tested the name on her tongue. Apacci turned around in surprise at her mom. "You could hear that?" She asked in shock.

Laura smiled slightly, "Oh yes I heard her, and I can see them as well. I take it you have a very interesting story to tell me young lady."

Apacci flushed and sputtered, since when was her mother spiritually sensitive? What the hell was going on?! Turning to face her fellow Arrancar she noticed that the tall grass in the field was parting for Lady Harribel and the others as the three approached the house. 'Gigai?' she wondered. Mila-Rose suddenly bolted past the other two and practicaly tackled Apacci in hug. "Get off of me you big titted cow!" She said trying to escape the other girl's embrace. Mila just laughed in joy, "Not a chance in hell am I letting go, you flat-chested tomboy! Not after we thought we lost you." Appaci continued to squirm in Mila's grip, "Oh, so it only takes me vanishing to get you fucking care."

Laura and Sung-sun laughed a bit at their antics, but Harribel was stoic as ever. "You didn't answer the question Apacci. How is it that you live?"

Apacci finally wrestled herself free of the other girl's grip and stood up, dusting herself off as she did. "I am not sure Harribel-sama but I doubt I can retu..." Apacci was suddenly interrupted by her brother Cooper as he bolted out of the house.

"MOM! MOM! Someone's attacking the Avengers! They saying there's a massive battle going on at their base!." He cried. He suddenly stopped when he notice the three Arrancar. "Oh I didn't realize we had guest." He said in a quite voice, as all five women turned towards him.

"The Avengers are under attack?" Laura said in stunned voice. Cooper nodded, "Yeah, by this really large space ship over their base. It's all over the TV!"

Harribel raised an eyebrow. "Who are these 'Avengers' that he speaks of?" she asked.

Cooper's eyes widened "You don't know who the Avengers are?! How could you not know! They're only the World's Greatest Heroes! Hey, wait a minute, how come Lila has a horn on her... mmmrh!" He was cut off as Apacci covered his mouth.

"Not now Cooper! I'll tell you about it later. Now go back inside and tell us if they win." she whispered to him, before letting him go and turning to face Tier.

Cooper now free from his sister's grasp chuckled, "Yeah, go back inside, okay little sis." He turned to face the other Arrancar, "Uh, before I go inside does anyone want something to drink?" Tier looked at him and he felt a shiver go down his spine. "Hot Tea, if you have it." She said. Apacci blanched, the odds of tea of any sort being in the house were unlikely. Alcohol yes, tea not so much, particularly if dad was alone for more than a year. "Cooper just pour some glasses of water. Something tells me we're out of Lipton." Apacci said to her retreating brother. "Okay sis!" He said before going back inside.

Laura looked at her daughter and then at the rest of the Arrancar. "Well I'm going to check and see if there is any tea. If nothing else so I know what to put on the grocery list. Your friends are welcome to come inside if they would like." With that Laura went inside the house.

Apacci turned to Tier and began describing the Avengers. "The Avengers are a team of people with unique abilities that exist to battle threats that others cannot. My dad is one of them." She explained. Tier raised an eyebrow, "Unique Abilities?" Apacci nodded, and laughed, "One of them is THOR! As in the God of Thunder! I really don't think he needs more of an introduction than that! Then there's the Hulk. He's a bit like Yammy on a bad day only green, bigger, and stronger." Mila, and Sung-sun blanched at the thought of someone stronger than Yammy, but Tier seemed to blush instead(not that anyone could tell). Apacci continued "Then there's Ironman, he has a different suit of armor for just about any situation. Need get somewhere fast but still fight? He's got a suit for that. Hulk on a rampage and you need to stop him? He's got a suit for that. Alien army led by Loki invading a city? He's got suit for that. Then there's Captain America, he's a super soldier, faster and stronger than any other human being. My dad, who basically can hit a target a mile away and no one knows he's there. Auntie Nat who doesn't exactly speak about what she does, but I can guess that it involves getting into places that are hard to break in to." Tier frowned a bit at that last one, and not for the first time, glad that her mask hid her facial expressions. If only the girl knew the truth. Three hundred fifty years of traveling together, and Apacci still hadn't figured out who she really was following around Hueco Mundo.

Mila's jaw dropped, "You know all these powerful beings and you never told us?" Apacci shrugged, "It never came up and it wasn't important before now. After all I never imagined being resurrected from the dead. Speaking of which are those Gigai?' Tier nodded in affirmation, "Yes, although getting Szayelaporro to part with them was a bit of a chore." She then gestured at the door. "Shall we head inside? I am quite curious about this battle your brother mentioned."

Apacci nodded, "Just as long as no one breaks anything. That goes double for you Mila." "Hey!" Mila said with a pout, Apacci just grinned, "House Rules. Not mine."

* * *

_...The world is holding it's breath as it appears the the Mad Titan Thanos has returned. As some of you know by now Thanos is the one responsible for causing The Decimation, in which he wiped out half of all life in the universe. We now know that moments prior to his return the Decimation was undone. To those who were his victims last time, this is the monster that killed you... _The TV blared as the image zoomed in on a massive armored purple figure, seconds before a bolt of blue hit the camera. Apacci couldn't believe it. How could one being kill so many? Wait, did he say Universe? _...It appears our camera drone was just shot down. we return to our reporter in the field..._

Apacci stared at the TV, looking past the reporter's shoulder, Cooper needs to understand there's a difference between big, bigger, and shit your pants that thing is massive! Because the ship above the ruins of her father's workplace was definitely the latter. The news teams were miles from the battle and still the ship took up most of the screen. But why was it shooting into the clouds? And what's that trail of fire? Holy sweet Aizen! That's a person!? She looked at the others in the room, not a single jaw with the exception was still closed. Only the ever stoic Tier, whose jaw was concealed, seemed un-phased, as the person shaped meteor tore the ship to pieces in seconds. Tier looked at Apacci, "It appears you left out the most powerful one Apacci."

Apacci slapped herself on the forehead, " It's kind of hard to leave out someone you've never met before. I'm more interested in the Purple Bastard though. I'm really itching to fill him with arrows. After all he made me into what I am now."

"Lila! Language!" Laura chided, "And even if I do somewhat approve of your intentions, I doubt that you would be able to get there fast enough to do anything more than the clean up!"

Apacci smirked as she opened a garganta to the battlefield, and gave her mom a Cheshire grin. "Mom, I'm over five hundred years old, of course I picked up some bad habits! Traversing large distances in one go being one of them." She turned to face Tier, and knelled before her. "Lady Harribel, I desire to take revenge against Thanos. May. I. Take. It?"

Tier nodded, all the while secretly planning her own entrance into the battle. That is if Apacci didn't kill Thanos with her first attack. "Go and show this self proclaimed Titan what kind of monster he has unleashed on the Universe." At those words Apacci's smirk turned into a feral grin as she stepped through the portal.

* * *

**New Avenger's HQ, Upstate New York**

Clint dodge another blast from one of the Outrider tanks. The damn heavy armor had managed to cut him off from his allies. But not before he had passed the Gauntlet on to Spiderman. The tank's barrels turned in his direction as he dove into another crater for shelter. Taking stock of his inventory he scowled, he was down to his last clip of bullets for his pistol. And he highly doubted his sword would be any use against a tank. 'Damn it, is this how it ends? I'm sorry Laura. Look's like I won't be coming home after all.'

At that moment a loud static tearing sound filled the air, and the sky literally cracked open. A black mouth-like chasm formed in the sky, but the fighting didn't stop. That suddenly changed when a dozen red beams shot from the crack and impaled Thanos where he stood. A loud war cry was heard as a single figure clad in black and white robes rocketed down from the crack. The crack in the sky then sealed itself shut as though it was never there to began with. The insane being landed before Thanos and grabbed him by his collar. Clint sighed in relief as the tanks suddenly forgot he existed and changed targets. He took this as an opportunity to regroup with friendly forces and get some more ammo. Over the din of the battle he could hear a voice. A very familiar voice that he had heard just days before. 'Lila?'

* * *

Apacci fired several bala at the self proclaimed Titan as she left her garganta, each one cutting through her target with ease. Adjusting her descent, she landed before Thanos and Grabbed him by his collar. The Titan was clearly injured, as purple blood ran down his body in rivulets. Thanos struck at her with a blow that if she were completely human, would have reduced her to a nasty spatter of blood. Instead she heard the bones in his hand break against her hierro. He looked her in the eyes, his lust for battle shining through. "Now that is interesting. Just what are you?" he asked. She smiled as she cut one of her hands on her horn before charging her Cero, "A monster that you made. You killed me once and made me into this. I just hope you make a satisfying meal!" And with that declaration, she released Thanos from her grip. Using his breastplate as launch pad, she kicked herself away from him with a back flip, before blasting the Titan at point blank range with a full powered Gran Rey Cero.

As soon as she landed however, she collapsed in pain, her mortal body burning in spots from usage of her powers. 'Damn, I over did it.' Looking at where Thanos had been standing, Apacci's eyes widened. The Titan was still standing! His armor ruined and his skin burned off in spots, and yet he was still standing. "No fucking way! There's no fuckin' way that you should have survived that!" She yelled as she summoned Cierva in it's bow form. She doubted she could preform her resurrection in her current state. But that didn't bother her, she wouldn't need it. "Eat this!" She cried out launching fusillade of arrows, only for Thanos to block them with his blades. "Nice try child, but you will have to do better to defeat me." Only for him to bowled over by Captain America, Thor, and the Glowing chick.

Apacci growled in anger at that remark and decided that a more up close and personal approach was needed. Fortunately Captain America, Thor, and Glowing Superwoman had Thanos preoccupied giving her time to prepare her next move. Hot-headed and foul mouthed she may be, but Tier had instilled some tactical knowledge into her. Concentrating on her zanpakutō she was able to get to change into it's chakram form. Now she needed to escape her mortal body, so she could step up her game. She had an overwhelming desire to LIVE, and her current body was her ticket. So damaging it any further was out of the question. As she mulled over her problem, Ironman landed beside her. "So Unicorn, don't recall ever seeing you befor... Hold on have we met before?"

"Once, a long time ago Uncle Tony." She replied as she tried to figure non-fatal escape from her mortal body. Ironman stagered, "Wait your Barton's daughter aren't you?" Apacci nodded. "Damn right I am! I'd ask who the glowing chick is, but right now I need to exit my body so I can really hurt this bastard!" Tony shot her a look, "First of all. The 'Glowing Chick' as you put it is Captain Marvel. Second of all. Exit your body? You didn't hit your head on the crazy tree when the Hulk brought everyone back did you? You've got be crazy trying to take Thanos on your own."

"No, she's not crazy and she is never alone." Said Tier, as she arrived with a sound of static with Mila-Rose and Sung-sun in tow. All three had already entered their Resurrection states, which normally would be very bad for mortals. But thanks to the proximity of the soul stone, the negative effects were negated, mostly. Though normal beings were not effected, the creatures that made up Thanos's army were effected, and died once they entered the Hollows' area of effect. Ironman looked around at sudden clearing, "How did you do that?" He asked, impressed by the area effect.

As Tier walked towards Apacci she looked at him. "Lesser beings are vulnerable to high levels of spiritual pressure. In our current states even beings such as yourself should be fatally effected. How you are still alive eludes me."

Tony shrugged. "What can I say? I'm very hard to kill." Tier studied him a moment before muttering to herself, "Don't ever let that change." Which caused Tony to wonder if he'd known this woman as well.

While Tony pondered the ghost of his past, Tier studied Apacci's body for moment and sighed. "Not even an hour has passed since your resurrection and you've already managed to push your mortal form to it's limits." She stated as she placed her hand on Apacci's back and pushed, releasing Apacci's soul from her body. Her body an empty shell now, collapsed to the ground on it's side. But her soul, which thanks to soul stone was still visible for all to see, remained standing.

Now free of her body Apacci stretched a bit, while just Tony stared at the sight before him for a moment before speaking. "Please tell me you did not just have the the hot Surfer chick, who looks very familiar by the way, kill you."

Apacci's eyebrow twitched, "Show Lady Harribel some respect Uncle Tony! And for your information no she did not kill me. She just pushed my spirit out of my body, I can go back in any time I want!"

Ironman sighed in relief, "Well that's a relief. I wasn't looking forward to having to explain to Legolas that, yes his daughter was restored. But then she came here only to commit suicide. Just make sure your body is out of the way, okay?" Apacci snorted and rolled her eyes at that, "Sure thing dad. Where should I put it? I don't see a sign anywhere that say's body storage this way!" Tony couldn't believe the nerve of this girl. This couldn't possibly be Lila Barton, with as rude and snarky as she was right now. But before their argument could continue Tier placed her free hand on Apacci' s shoulder, causing the girl to clam up. Her other arm was blur of motion, deflecting attacks this way and that.

Tier knew Tony was right, seeing as she was acting as a bullet magnet at the moment, using Tiberion to deflect multiple energy bolts every couple of seconds. Out of the corner of her eye she spotted a potential shelter. "Apacci the mortal is correct, this location is not safe to leave your mortal form. There is a sheltered crater nearby, move it over there." The blonde said pointing toward the crater that had part of the Avengers logo covering it. Apacci nodded as she grabbed her body and moved it towards the shelter.

While she was doing that, Tony who was now fighting alongside the Arrancar, asked FRIDAY for a Facial recognition scan on the Arrancar. _Boss, I have __ negative matchs on the other two. However the one that was verbally identified as Harribel has a 98% facial match for Natasha Romanoff._ Tony froze in his tracks "That can't be right, run the scan again." He said. _I ran the scan several times, Boss. The result was the same 98% match._ Tony looked at Tier. "Son of a Bitch." he said as he mowed down another column of Outriders. He decided to wait till after there wasn't anyone shooting at him to get his answers. Right now, there was too much at stake to stop fighting.

Apacci swore to herself as she deflected another energy blast. The next time she decides that she needs to exit her body to fight, she's going to make damn sure it's inside a relatively safe location in the first place! Having finally made it to the crater she rolled her body into it before blocking it off with another piece of wreckage. Satisfied that her mortal form was safe for the moment, she ran back to where Tier and Ironman were engaged with the enemy. It was when she was 20 feet away from the front that a golden blur shot past her in a ballistic trajectory, as Thanos had managed to pry Captain Marvel off of him. Tony shook his head in frustration and activated his thrusters, "Well that's my cue to go beat up the big purple son of a bitch. Feel free to kill as many of these pricks as possible." With that he took off and launched himself at Thanos, while Thor and Steve continued to struggle with the wounded Titan.

Deciding that she needed to cut these creature's chain of command off Tier glanced around and spotted a potential target. "Tres Bestias, you may attack Thanos. I am going to have a little chat with that dark looking sorcerer over there." At that moment Ebony Maw felt a sudden chill run through him and turned to face the approaching hollow. "All is not well after all it seems, for the dead walk among mortals and fight for the living." he said as he prepared to do battle with a foe who oozed power.

Deciding that now was perfect time to liven things up, Apacci thrust out her zanpakutō and uttered the phrase. "Thrust Ceirva!" And with that she too entered her resurrection form, unleashing the tornado of power that came with such a transformation. All around her, thousands of Black Order troops were wiped out in an instant by her spiritual pressure.

The blast also caused Ironman, Captain America, and Thor to lose their grip on Thanos, and tossed them into a rubble pile, while throwing Thanos in the opposite direction. As he got back on his feet, Steve took a look at the girl who caused the blast. "Tony I believe that your nickname for Loki has a new owner." Tony who was helping Thor get up, glanced at Lila and blanched. "Normally I would agree with you on that. However I am fatally allergic to arrows." Steve gave Tony a funny look, "How do arrows factor into this?" Tony gave a nervous chuckle. "Iceman, that's Lila Barton."

_Tony I must be imagining things because It sounded like you just said that my daughter is out here._ Clint said over the radio. Tony and Steve paled. If Clint realized his daughter was here, everything might go to hell. "Uh, what was that again? Your breaking up." Tony said while taping his helmet a few times. _Uh, huh. So the fact that already I spotted_ _her out here was just a fluke? _Tony and Steve both ducked their heads. "Just don't forget the mission. We fail, everyone dies. Her included." Steve reminded him as he hit another foe with Mjølnir. Clint's response was telling. _I know. Believe me, I know. I failed her once by not being there when I was needed. I'm not about to lose her again._ Tony looked at Steve as he blasted another minion in the face. "Well at least he has his head in the game." Steve just shook his head and grinned.

Thor studied the girl in question and grimaced, "If that is truly the daughter of Barton, then Thanos is finished. No living being can hope to fight a single Hollow demon and win. Thanos is facing three high level Hollows with a even more powerful one nearby. It is best we keep our distance in this instance and insure the Gauntlet stays out of Thanos's reach."

Steve nodded in agreement while Tony scowled. "I really don't like the idea of a kid doing OUR job." Steve looked over at the battle as Mila-Rose, Sung-sun and Apacci unleashed massive energy attacks on the Mad Titan. Each attack struck with the force of a hundred Hulks striking a target at once. Steve shook his head. "Normally I'd agree, but something tells me we'd just get in the way." Turning to look behind them, and grinned. "Besides there's plenty of enemies to go around."

Tony followed Steve's gaze, "So first to the finish?" Thor simply laughed at that remark. "Nay, my friends! First to the Victory!" And with that the three heroes charged into the fray.

Suddenly, there was a loud boom and the sound of metal shattering, as Thanos's sword was destroyed. Looking at the remains of his blade, he chuckled, "Well now, I'm impressed. But simply destroying my weapon will not stop me. I am an inevitably."

Apacci growled, "You talk too fucking much! JUST DIE ALREADY!" She cried as she sliced through him through the stomach with Ceivra. He stood for moment cluching his wound, and laughed. "At last I finally found someone with the power to defeat me. But know this, though I die may die today, others will take my place. The Universe demands balance."

Apacci was not impressed by his speech, and struck him again, This time with a decapitating strike. "Balance that bitch!" The Titan's headless body fell, but the soul didn't.

Tony, Steve and Thor, paused and looked at each other, before looking at the corpse of the dead Titan. "Well, I'll be damned. She went for the head." Ironman said in disbelief. Thor laughed, "What did I tell you? Against us normal beings, Thanos stood a chance. Against those three Hollows, there was none." Steve gave Thor a questioning look, "Yeah about that. What exactly are Hollows?" He asked. Thor nodded towards Apacci "Watch, and you shall see. Only in the presence of the Soul Stone can such things be witnessed by mortals."

Thanos glanced down at his body, "How unexpected." Then he noticed the broken Chain of Fate coming out of him, and tugged on it. "Hmm, what's this?" Apacci grinned, "That was your Chain of Fate, and now that it's broken you're nothing more than my snack!" She charged his specter, her Zanpakutō slicing through him with ease, shattering his spirit into billions of reishi particles. She stood atop the corpse of her fallen foe and laughed, "I told you that you would be my meal."

With that deceleration, the Tres Bestias began consuming the soul particles of the titan, sucking the reishi out of the air itself until there was none left. It was around the moment that Apacci consumed the last reishi particle that Clint Barton managed to get to them, having killed any Outrider he came across along the way. Tony and Steve were still staring at the three Arrancar, before Tony turned to Clint and patted him on the shoulder, "Congratulations Clint. Your daughter's a soul eating demon, who just turned Thanos into her dinner. And she has Antlers." Clint looked at Apacci, "You've got to be kidding me."

Tony laughed, "Wish I was. Now, while you reunite with her, I think I'll go help finish off Thanos's Army. Good luck!" With that Ironman went to persue what was left of the Black Order, most of which has started to rout. Steve grabbed Mjølnir, "Tony's right, as much as I am relieved that Thanos is dead, there's still an army to finish off. But I think it be better if you were here when she wakes up."

Clint gave Steve a funny look. "She looks awake to me."

Steve let out a chuckle, "Yeah about that. She's kind of having an out of body experience." Clint went wide eyed, causing Steve and Thor to laugh, "Come on Thor, lets go fry some more foes." Thor let out a hearty laugh, "Indeed! That sounds like an excellent plan!" And with that the two launched into the air, leaving Clint to deal with his seemingly older looking daughter and two women he knew nothing about.

* * *

Ebony Maw, who by now was more dead than alive(and was missing more than a few limbs), crawled towards his fallen master. His remaining hand reaching out toward Thanos's fallen body. "No! It cannot be! His Grace is destined restore order to All and bring harmony to the universe. None should be able to stop h-URRKK." His lamentations went silent as Tier stabbed him with Tiberion and released a single bala. The blast reducing Ebony Maw to nothing more than a smear of blood on the ground, and vaporizing his soul. "The Universe was already in balance, you pathetic worm. Your master ruined that." She said with a scowl.

As she gazed over the battlefield, and watched as the Black Order fall into disarray, an old and wizened voice spoke up beside her. "Any other time I would have sent an entire division after you and your followers for entering the land of the living. But today, you helped right a greivious wrong."

Tier briefly looked beside her and notice that Genryūsai Shigekuni Yamamoto of the Gotei 13 himself was standing next to her. "Yes, we did, didn't we? But that is not why you are here, is it?" She said.

Yamamato nodded with a faint smile, "Not much gets past you does it?" His face turned slightly serious. "The past five years has been hell for my forces. That damn Fool caused so much misery with his plan. With one snap of his fingers he slaughtered half of all life in the universe. And due to the traumatic way they died most of those souls became Hollows right away, others were consumed, and a few made it to Seireitei. Now much of that has been undone with another snap of a finger. But..." He nodded toward Apacci, "...Some will never be who they once were again." He turned to Tier. "I have been ordered by the Soul King himself to grant you and your followers amnesty in light of your actions today. He has also granted you and your followers the right to stay in the realm of the living, due to Emilou Apacci's... unique situation." A frown crossed his face. "Her Death and the deaths of everyone else that day were not suppose to happen, and when it did we were powerless to stop it."

Tier frowned, "Yet what makes Apacci so special?"

Yamamato's frown deepened. "She was the only Arrancar that was effected by what mortals have come to call The Decimation. The only Hollowed soul to gain such power and be resurrected. You see, the power of the Infinity Stones combined is so great that even the Soul King himself cannot override them. When Bruce Banner restored Apacci, he restored her mortal memories and form. But at the same time the stones fused her Hollow-self with her mortal-self, creating something new."

Tier was surprised, "Will this cause issues in the future?"

Yamamoto shook his head, "Aside from being nearly immortal? No. She is more akin to an Aesir than she is human. But she will continue to age at a human pace till she hits her prime. She is the start of a new race, and as far as the Soul Society is concerned, a hero. That goes for everyone here that fought against The Fool and his army, yourself and your other two fraccion included. Which is why I've been order that unless you and your followers cause trouble, I am to turn a blind eye to your existence. But seeing as you and your two normal followers can sustain yourselves on reishi enhanced foods, you have permission to use the markets in Seireitei. Please do not abuse this privilege for, more basic instincts."

Tier nodded, "I understand and accept your terms. But tell me, why inform me of this while I am alone?"

Yamamoto let out a hearty laugh. "And risk getting into fight with your Fracción again and the combined mortal forces here at the same time?! I may look old but I am no fool. Dr. Strange and his sorcerers could tear me a new one with ease! Not mention the fact that Apacci is much more powerful now." Mirth still in his voice he spoke in calmer tone. "No, I decided it would be easier to inform you of these things while you were alone simply because your Fracción will trust your word. And so that I could inform you personally that Aizen has been slain, and it was not by a Shinigami."

Tier stood there stunned, "If it was not a Shinigami then who killed him?"

Yamamoto grinned, "Sometime after you left Hueco Mundo, Loki the God of Mischief decided to pay Las Noches a personal visit. He apparently slew Aizen and several dozen Arrancars before leaving. Something about setting up an insurance policy or some other thing. The only reason we even know this much is because he spared Gin so that he could inform Seireitei of what had happened."

Tier stood there for a moment trying to process what the old reaper had just told her. Aizen along with most of the Espada were dead, killed by Loki of all people. 'Looks like he cheated death after all. That should please Thor.' she thought to herself. "Thank you for the information, Yamamoto-san, I will pass it along to my Fraccion. Hopefully Apacci's mortal family will be accepting of us until we can find a place to stay."

Yamamoto smiled, "I think you will find them quite hospitable indeed." He said nodding towards her Fraccion. Tier followed his gaze and watched as Clint Barton held Sung-sun and Mila-Rose and a very human looking Apacci in a group hug. Tier smiled, prehaps all would be well after all. Yamamoto began walking away, "Farewell Lady Harribel of the Espada, until we meet again."

Tier nodded, "Yes until we meet again. Perhaps we will cross paths in the Markets of Seireitei. Do you know of any good Restaurants?"

Yamamoto just laughed, "I know of a few, Lady Harribel, I know of a few." he said before he disappeared, having returned to Seireitei.

Looking over at her fraccion Tier gave a small smile. For now, the family she had put together since her death had a home outside of Hueco Mundo, and the family she had in life was whole once more. If just a tad bit bigger than before. Now how to break the fact that Natasha Romanoff and Tier Harribel were one and the same without breaking Clint and Apacci?

* * *

Apacci stood there atop Thanos's corpse for a moment, her eyes closed, as she basked in the feeling of victory and a full meal. Then a voice she hadn't heard in five hundred years broke through the haze. "Hawkeye is that really you?"

Her eyes shot open and sure enough, not more than twenty feet away, covered in mud and the blood of both humans and aliens, looking like a badass, was her dad. And here she was in her Resurrection form, standing atop the headless corpse of her enemy. Shit. Not exactly how she imagined this particular reunion going. Dispelling her resurrection form, she gave him a nervous smile. "Hey dad. Not exactly how you pictured this reunion is it?"

Clint shook his head as he closed the distance, and Apacci stepped off of the corpse. "No, it's not. But the important thing is that your back!" He said as he went to pull her into a hug, only for his arms to pass through her. The blood drained from Clint's face and he froze, his arms still inside his daughter's suddenly pale form. "Out of body experience my ass." he muttered, practically ready to faint.

Apacci gave him a nervous laugh, and gave him the give me a moment signal. "I knew I was forgetting something important. Be right back."

Preforming a sonido she retrieved her mortal form from it's shelter and checked for damage. Fortunately, aside from the injuries that were caused by using too much reiatsu, her body was in good working order. Even her clothes were still in good shape, but then again it was her Arrancar attire after all, so it was naturally tougher than most clothes. Satisfied with her inspection, Apacci reentered her mortal body once more, before returning to her where her dad stood. "Let's try this again." She said before tackling the man in a tight hug. This time his arms met solid flesh, and for the first time in five years Clint Barton held his daughter.

Releasing her from the hug but still holding her close he asked her. "So are you going to introduce me to your new friends? Or are you going to leave your old man in the dark?"

Apacci swallowed, because here came the hard part. "Dad, I need to tell you something. It involves them, and it's kind of important."

Clint's smile turned into a concerned frown. "I take it that it involves your new look and those powers that you used to defeat Thanos doesn't it?"

Apacci nodded. "Yeah. There's a lot to tell, but I'll just give you really short version of how I ended up like this." she said gesturing to herself. Clint nodded his brows furrowing a bit in concern. What had happened to his baby girl that turned her into a killing machine capable of taking on Thanos? "Just tell me the important stuff sweetie, you can tell me the rest later."

Taking a breath she began to tell him what had happened after she died. "When he killed us, Mom, Cooper, and Nathan went to Heaven. But the reaper that was assigned to ferry me to other side was attacked by a Hollow. That Hollow was me." Clint could feel heart sinking, just like did on that horrible day. He could feel Apacci tremble slightly as she continued her story. "I'm not sure what set off the hollowfication. Whether it was feeling myself turn to dust, or the sight of watching everyone but you die. Whatever it was, it sent me into a despair so deep, I lost my heart. I became a soul eating monster called a Hollow." She started to sob, and once again Clint was in anguish. "Lila you don't have to force yourself to tell me this." Apacci held her hand up. "No dad, I need to get this out."

She took another breath and steeled her nerves, before continuing on. "As a hollow, my only thoughts for a long time were about my next meal. That was until one day I found myself again, all while wandering the endless wastelands of Hueco Mundo. With no memories, and no name, so I made one up for myself. I now go by the name Emilou Apacci. But I will admit that over time my memories of life slowly returned to me, till eventually I remembered it all. Which kind of made me strange among hollows, seeing as how most of us don't remember our past lives. Then one day I ran found myself fighting against a Hollow who was more powerful than me, only to have Lady Harribel save me from becoming a meal. She took me in and gave me shelter, she also introduced me to these two." She said with a smile gesturing to her fellow Fraccion. "Dad meet Francisca Mila-Rose and Cyan Sung-Sun."

The two Arrancar bowed, Sung-sun speaking up, "It's a pleasure to meet you Mr. Barton." "Same here, it's a nice change of pace from what we usually deal with. Besides we're practically sisters at this point!" Mila-Rose said with a grin.

Apacci giggled a bit "Yeah the two most annoying, and crazy sisters I never asked for. And Lady Harribel is practically the big sister we don't deserve." That comment got her a sly remark from Sung-sun and laugh from Mila. Apacci grinned for a moment, before frowning, "Dad there something else I need to tell you about."

Clint looked down at her and once again concern for his daughter bloomed in his heart. "Yes Sweetie?" he asked.

Apacci took a deep breath, trying to calm her nerves. "Time in Hueco Mundo moves different from time in the land of the living. One year here equals on hundred years there."

Clint felt as though he'd been punched in the gut, as his eyes began water. His baby girl had spent five hundred years in a literal hell all because of Thanos. "Dad, despite the time I spent there, it wasn't in a living body. I'd really would like the chance to go back to being Lila Barton, if you'll let me."

Clint pulled her into a tight hug once more, "You'll always be my daughter no matter what name you've taken on. No matter what you have become. I'll always love you."

Warmth bloomed in her chest and Apacci nuzzled her face in her father's chest, as tears ran from her eyes. Her heart and soul were a kaleidoscope of emotions, many of which she hadn't felt since she died. "And I'll always love you too dad." She briefly looked up, "Hey dad, if it's not too much trouble to ask. Is it all right if Harribel-sama, Mila, and Sung-sun crash at our place for a while?"

Clint mulled on it for a moment, "I don't see why those two can't, but I still haven't met this Lady Harribel you speak so highly of. Though from the sounds of it she is quite the woman."

Apacci smiled, "Damn right she is!"

Clint just laughed breaking the hug on his daughter, before beckoning the other two Fraccion to come over. Mila and Sung-sun shared a look, before deciding to humor their adopted sister's father. To there surprise both him and Apacci pulled them into a group hug. "But why?" Sung-Sun asked. "Why accept us so readily into your home?"

Clint, who was still smiling nodded to Apacci, "Because she already accepted you two a long time ago."

There was a sound of static, and Tier Harribel appeared fully in her resurrection form. The moment Clint saw her face his paled, "Nat, is that you?"

Apacci's eyes suddenly widened. 'What did he just call Lady Harribel?' Before turning to face Tier, before dawning horror struck her. Lady Harribel and Aunt Nat shared the same face. Could it possibly be?

Tier's body language changed and suddenly Apacci found herself looking at blond haired, green eyed version of her Aunt Nat. Who was nervously rubbing the back of her head, "Hey Clint, It's been a while. But a least I was able to keep your Little Agent safe while we were in that hell hole. Hell, I kind of built a little family of my own."

Apacci's and Clint's stomachs sank like stones, and Apacci felt her knees give out, "Why didn't you tell me? Hell how could I have missed it?" She asked as she wept on the ground.

Natasha got down on her knees and brushed the hair out of the distraught girl's eyes. "I didn't tell you because I didn't want you to worry about the how's and why's until after the others undid the Decimation. I never even thought that you would be resurrected as anything other than human, and I didn't want you trying to kill yourself just so you could rejoin me. As to how you didn't notice it before. It's simple, you weren't looking for me. You can blame it on time travel."

Apacci sniffled a bit, "Then why did you come to the house? To see if it worked?"

Natasha gave her a warm smile, "Yes, that is exactly why I came to farm. I wanted to see at least one part of my family become whole again. But what I found was so much more."

Mila scoffed, "Even if Apacci's family lets us stay at their place, the Shinigami will just hunt us down just because we're Hollows."

Natasha gave Mila-Rose a very shark-like grin. "Not anymore they won't. Apacci's a human-hollow hybrid now, and out of their reach. As for the three of us, I have it on good authority that the Soul King himself has given us amnesty for our actions today. We've even been given a free pass to use the markets of Sereitei." The sounds of three jaws hitting the ground could be heard.

For a moment the three girl's stared at their sister/mother figure/aunt in shock. Natasha laughed, "Wow, I didn't even get to the really earth shaking stuff and I broke them."

That really got the Fraccions' attention, with Sung-sun voicing what the other two were clearly thinking. "Lady Harribel, forgive me for asking this, but what could be more shocking than being granted Amnesty from the Soul King?"

The blonde had a sudden urge to cackle, but held it in. "Aizen and most of the Espada are dead. Slain by none other than Loki Laufeyson also known as Loki Odinson, The God of Mischief."

This time even Clint started to choke on air, but recovered faster than the three Fraccion. "That troll must of hit me harder than I thought. Did you just say Loki is alive? Where did you get that information from?"

Natasha sat down beside him, "I had a very interesting discussion a few minutes ago with the Soul Society's version of Nick Fury. I haven't had many run ins with the guy but that was usually because we were on opposing sides." Clint was about to say something when Natasha shot him a knowing look. "Unlike Fury though, the Man is honest to a fault. If he say's something, he is usually telling the truth."

"Aizen-sama is dead?" Apacci said in stunned voice.

Natasha nodded, "Yes he is, along with most of the Espada. Looks like we're in the clear for now girls." As soon as she finished speaking, all three of her Fraccion fell to the ground. Each one of them with a glazed look in their eyes. "Girls?" She asked as she tapped Mila-Rose on her shoulder, and didn't get a response. With a slight shake of her head she turned to face Clint, "Well, I think I've shattered their world view enough for one day. I think I'll go ahead and take them back to the farm. I'll come back in a few minutes and help you guys mop up the rest of them afterwards."

Clint nodded, "That sounds like good plan to me. But you get to explain to Banner how your back."

Natasha shot him a dirty look as she opened a Garganta to the Barton farmstead. "You do realize I'm still dead. Right?"

Clint chuckled, "A dead woman that for all intents and purposes is capable of still living." He said as he helped the Fraccion through the portal.

Natasha laughed, "Okay you win that one. Let me get these three settled, and I'll be right back. Just save some action for me, will you"

Clint grabbed his bow off his back as he grinned. "No promises, but I'll try to leave you something." With that he ran back towards the battle.

Stepping through the portal Natasha looked back and whispered, "I'll hold you to it." With that final whisper the portal sealed. Only for another portal to open a few minutes later in the thick of the battle next to Clint. Stepping out of it, Tiburion in hand, and looking like an ancient goddess of war, was the Tres Espada in all her full powered glory. Water wrapped around her form before forming a whip in her free hand. Looking over at Clint she grinned. "So first to one hundred?"

Clint just shook his head and laughed, "It really is starting to feel like Budapest all over again! Your on!" And with that Hawkeye and the Black Widow entered the fray, The Black Order falling before the combined forces of the Avengers.

* * *

**Okay, time for a few explanations. I came up with this idea of one of Lila becoming a Hollow as I was leaving the theater. Initially I had her as Tier herself, but decided that was too much of a stretch. So I decided that Lila becoming Apacci would be much more appropriate in this case. So I decided to throw in a few plot twist, such as Natasha being Harribel (which was fitting seeing as Harribel is the spirit of Sacrifice.) Loki using the Tessaract to cheat Thanos of an easy kill, and then have him clear out Hueco Mundo due to Aizen making a poor decision. (Most likely Aizen tried to blackmail Loki and Loki decided to remind him which one of them was actually a god.) As for Tier's shift in behavior towards the end, remember Nat is very good actress when she wants to be. But in this case the act is her old personality. I couldn't portray it well, but she has a very hard time bringing her old personality to the surface.**

** And as for why I kept switching between Lila and Apacci? It was all about perspective. To the Fraccion and herself she is Apacci. Even Natasha is guilty of this towards the start. To everyone else, Apacci is Lila. **

** When it comes to Apacci's Zanpakutō**** Ceirva, I decided that since she vanished with a recurve bow in her hands, that it would be appropriate that Ceirva became a bladed version of that bow when Lila was resurrected. I also gave it the ability to go back into it's original form due to Apacci's familiarity with it.**

** As for the soul king granting the Hollows with amnesty and permission to enter Sereitei. It occured to me that in this fic's context, the original destruction of the mindstone by the Scarlet Witch could have been the Soul King trying to deny Thanos. But even the soul king could do so much at that point to stop Thanos, and when the Snap occurred the Reapers were suddenly overwhelmed with Pluses and Hollows. **

** Flash forward to the battle in 2023 to where I had Apacci kill Thanos and the Soul King decided that it would be useful to have a band of Allied Hollows at hand. That's why they were actually rewarded.**

** There is more to this story that will hopefully be posted eventually and I hope that created a monster with this fic.**

**Please read and Reveiw. No flames and No I am not changing this.**


	2. Chapter 2

**HOLLOWED BE THY NAME**

**A/N: Okay, It occurred to me that not everyone knows the terms they use in Bleach so here's a brief reference list before we get into the story. Please note, Some of these are pulled from the Wiki, others are from memory, and some have had liberties taken with them such as Reishi.**

**Sōsuke Aizen is the former captain of the 5th Division in the Gotei 13. He later leaves Soul Society with his followers, Gin Ichimaru and Kaname Tōsen. His lieutenant was Momo Hinamori. He formerly served as the lieutenant of the 5th Division under Shinji Hirako. After waging war against Soul Society with an army of Arrancar, Aizen was defeated ****by Loki after slighting the god.**

**Adjuntias: The third stage of Hollow evolution, Hollows at this stage tend to resemble animals. In Lila/Apacci's case, her animal is a deer. Hollows at this stage are always hungry, but are capable of maintaining their sense of self. **

**Arrancar: An artifcial stage of Hollow Evolution. It requires the usage of the Hōgyoku on a Hollow of Adjuntas rank or higher. Hollows of this class are considered to be the most dangerous and powerful in existence. Shiginami that encounter these Hollows are to use extreme caution when doing so.**

**Chain of Fate: A chain bonding a soul to their mortal body, the breaking of it results in the death of the person it is attached to. Once broken it begins to degrade and eat itself. If the chain vanishes entirely a hole forms where it made contact with the soul and Hollow is created.**

**Ceivra: Means blue doe in spanish. Apacci's Zanpokto. In this universe it started out as a normal recurve bow, but due to it being destroyed with Lila's body during the Decimation, it became a part of her soul. When the Hōgyoku****was used to turn Apacci into an Arrancar, it gained a soul and became her Chackarms. Fast forward to the Restoration, and it becomes a recurve bow once more, but it retains it's bladed edges on its outward facing edges. Along with the bladed edges, it also possesses six spikes, three on each end of the bow. It also retains the ability to return to it's Chakarm form.**

**Gillan: The second stage of Hollow evolution. Hollows at this stage resemble six story tall hooded humanoids. They are almost identical to one another, garbbed in black robes with a ring of spikes around their neck. The only way to tell one gillian apart from another is their unique mask, and even this is not guaranteed. This stage is the most dangerous stage for a hollow, where they are vulnerable to loosing their sense of self to the millions of souls that they have consumeed. If this occurs then their mask looses any unique features that it possessed. This is the fate that awaits most hollows.**

**Gigai: A false body that can be used by a Shinigami or Arrancar to interact with the mortal realm. Natasha and her two normal Fraccion acquired theirs from Salzayapporo prior to leaving Los Noches**

**Gotei 13: The primary military branch of Soul Society and the main military organization most Shinigami join after leaving the academy. **

**Hollows: A soul that has lost their heart. These spirits consume other souls in order to fill the gaping hole in their souls, usually starting those that they were close to in life.**

**Hōgyoku****: a small, bluish-purple orb composed of a unique substance thought to have been capable of dissolving the boundaries between Shinigami and Hollow, allowing one race to attain the powers of the other. However, its true power lies in its ability to sense the hearts of those around it and materialize their deepest desire. **

**Hueco Mundo: The Hollow World. A vast wasteland of dominated by an endless desert of white sand, and a never ending night.**

**Los Noches: One of the few structures that exist in Hueco Mundo. This is the only hub of civilization in Hueco Mundo. Once controlled by the Vasto Lord Barriagan, it was conquered by the Shinigami Aizen Souske, prior to it destruction at **

**Menos: Lowest tier of Hollow evolution. It is the first stage after Hollowfication.**

**Pluses: A normal soul just after death. Vulnerable to hollows, and Hollowfication.**

**Reishi: A type of spirit particle. Can be used to enhance foods for Hollows or Shinamgi consumption.**

**Reiryoku: (Spiritual Power) is a power aligned with the spiritual sensitivity and willpower of the user. It is used by Shinigami and other spiritual beings to provide power for their various abilities.**

**Shinigami: (Viz "Soul Reaper(s)") are guardians of the souls who are going through the circle of transmigration. In ancient times, they were known as Balancers They purify Hollows who do evil in the World of the Living and ensure the safe crossing of souls - the Pluses who have lost their way after death - by giving them a soul burial****.**

**Sereitei: The Soul Society. This is where the Gotei 13 call home. It is were souls who have had a soul burial preformed go to. There are said to be over 150 separate districts.**

**Tier Harribel: The Third most powerful Arrancar in Aizen's army, she was given the title of Tres Espada. She later revealed herself to be the soul of Natasha Romanoff.**

**Zanpakutō****: The Spirit weapon of a Shinigami or Arrancar. They usually require their weilder to learn their true name in order to unleash their true potential.**

**Okay I think that should cover the basics for those unfamiliar with the Bleach universe.**

**Disclaimer I do not own any of the following franchises and Arana is based off of Ryuugi's story.**

**HOLLOWED BE THY NAME**

**PART II**

**New Avengers HQ Battlefield Ten hours later**

Since waking up from the ice Steve Rodgers had seen a lot of things. Watching the recently resurrected fourteen year old daughter of one of his friends brutally decapitate Thanos and then devour his soul? Well, that was something that threw everyone off guard. That wasn't even counting the fact that the girl had arrived with some seriously overpowered friends of her own. Such as the blonde haired woman that was standing not five feet away from him looking like the cat that ate the canary. Even stranger was the fact that Clint seemed to know her somehow, despite only just meeting her during the battle.

A battle that was finally wrapping up as the last remnants of Thanos's army were destroyed. The death of Thanos had caused the enemy forces to rout in spectacular fasion. With some trying to get back to their dropships, and scrambling to get off the ground, and others making a run for the countryside. Needless to say, neither escape vector worked, with the blonde woman in front of him being the one that literally wiped out over half of the fleeing army in one attack. When Steve had asked her about what kind of attack that was, she simply said "A Cero". Needless to say, with the enemy force in tatters, and the United States Armed Forces finally entering fight, there were wasn't much left for the Avengers to do. So Steve decided some proper reunions were in order. Along with passing along the hard news that one of their number didn't make it back from the time heist.

So there, in the shadow of Thanos's ruined ship, the Avengers gathered, with a celebratory joy filling the air. After a few minutes Steve decided that it would best to honor their fallen friends. So raising his voice so all could hear, he spoke. "Five years ago I thought we had been beaten in way that there was no way to recover from. Many of us lost friends and family alike, and many of you were lost as well. But today, we were able to bring back all that was lost and it was partially due to sacrifice of Natasha Romanoff. Who traded her life for the soul stone." He said pausing as Tier made her way towards him, and then she spoke. "Sacrifice is but one aspect of death Captain Rodgers, and though my body did die on Vormir, I didn't stop protecting those I cared about in life."

The people nearest her nervously moved back from her as murmurers spread through the crowd. Tony grumbled and cursed before looking the woman dead in the eyes. "You know when FRIDAY told me that she had 98% match for you Natasha, I assumed it was a glitch caused by the bombing. but I guess Banner was able to bring you back." Nat gave Tony a sad smile and shook her head, and many in the crowd paled. "Technically I'm still dead. Give me a few minutes of your time and I will tell you all how the Dead walk among you." Murmurers and hushed whispers filled the crowd and eventually It was Dr. Strange who spoke. "Natasha Romanoff, I foresaw millions of versions of our battle with Thanos. However I only saw one chance at succsess. In none of those potental futures did you or the three girls appear as you are now. In order to determine whether or not we have successfully defeated Thanos, I believe we should listen to her story."

Natasha smiled at Strange and nodded, "Very well then I shall start with what happend after Vormir. When I died in 2014, the soul stone showed me the truth of things and gave me a choice. I could become a Hollow and seek redemption, or I could go to hell. Naturally I chose a chance for redemption and found myself in place with endless sands and an eternal night."

"You speak of the Hollowed lands Ms. Romanoff. Does that mean you, yourself are a Hollow?" Steven Strange asked. He had heard of the creatures and even fought a few, but he had never seen one that looked so human before. And today he had seen four such creatures.

Tier nodded, "Yes Dr. Strange I am a Hollow, but a Hollow of the rarest sort. Myself and my three companions, are what are called Arrancar. We are a fusion of shinigami and hollow. The one that killed Thanos was resurrected by the Gauntlet in a way that made her half human, half Arrancar." Before anything else could be said, there was a commotion in the back of the crowd. Pushing his way forward Peter Quill had one question on his mind, "You said you died on Vormir right?"

Nat nodded "That is correct." She said.

Rubbing the back of his head Starlord asked her if she had seen HIS Gamora. She gave him a sad shake of her head. "As I said, I did not stay on Vormir, as such I am unsure where her soul may have went. I myself spent the four years before the Decimation preparing a safe haven within Hueco Mundo in the event I encountered any of the Decimated. Fortunately time moves differently in Hueco Mundo. For every year here was equal to one hundred years there. Four hundred years is a long time, plenty of time to build a small refuge. One that I hoped would never have to be used by anyone that I knew in life."

She sent a sad glance in Clint's direction. "Sadly, as many of you have probably figured out by now, I did come across one such person. The girl that killed Thanos is none other than Lila Barton, daughter of Clint Barton. She along with most of the Bartons were among the Decimated. Clint survived but the rest of his family did not." Murmurers once again filled the air, but Natasha continued her story. "By the time I came across her, I had already found myself with a pair of followers, Franscisa Mila-Rose and Cyan Sung-sun. Both of whom played a part in defeating Thanos today." She looked at the gathering around her. "I must admit, I actually visited each and everyone of those that I knew would die that day so that I could identify their spiritual signatures should I ever come across them."

She grimaced a bit. "After the Decimation I spent over one hundred twenty years searching Hueco Mundo for any familiar signatures, before I encountered Lila." The grimace was replaced by a grin. "I found her by chance, fighting for her soul against a much more powerful hollow. She was brash and her skills were lacking. But she was someone I knew and that was a good enough reason for me to interfere. So I stepped in and ran the Hollow off, before taking Lila under my protection. Of course I ended up encountering the other hollow all over again." She said with a scowl. "I found myself being bested in combat only to be saved by a Reaper with delusions of grandeur, In the end, Lila, Mila-Rose, and Sung-sun, along with myself, found ourselves conscripted into his army. In exchange for our services we were made into Arrancar, and gifted with power beyond what we would have naturally achieved."

By this point, Clint looked ready to murder somebody. "You let my daughter get conscripted into an army?" Natasha held her hands up in a calming position. "In my defense he didn't give me very many options. He was considered to be the most powerful being in Hueco Mundo, and his swordsmanship, along with his skills as a commander, cemented that title." She looked down, unable to meet Clint's gaze. "He gave us a choice join and be rewarded or perish. I do not know if there is an afterlife after the afterlife, and I didn't want Lila to come back brain dead because of my pride." Clint backed down, but his fist were still clinched in rage. Still he understood and respected Natasha's decision. He still got his little girl back after all. So she did do something right he supposed.

With Clint's anger diffused, Natasha looked at the crowd around her, which had grown slightly bigger since she started telling all. "Of course after joining Aizen's army we discovered that not all was as it seemed. There were many others like ourselves with in it. But as it turned out Aizen wanted to overthrow the current ruler of Sereitei, and claimed god was dead." She snorted. "I could have told him that. What god creates a place like Hueco Mundo?" She shook her head in disgust. "He said he would use the spiritual equivalent of the Infinity stones to become a new god. In fact when Banner undid the Decimation, we were preparing an invasion on soul society. Nice timing on that by the way. Got me out of that meeting in a hurry."

Bruce blushed a darker shade of green, "Ah, you give me too much credit Nat. Besides you said your still dead, so obviously I didn't effect you." Natasha gave him a look of incrudlidly. "Lila was also present at that meeting. The sight of her turning into spiritual dust was enough to send half of Los Noches into panic, and gave me the excuse I needed to acquire false bodies for my followers and myself. If anything Loki's the one with even better timing."

The Asgardians in the crowd suddenly went stiff, as Thor ran up to Natasha. "Loki lives?!" Nat nodded her head, "If what Yamamoto, the head of the Gotei 13 says is true. Then yes, not only does Loki live, but he has also slain Aizen, along with many of the Espada within Los Noches. He apparently attacked not long after I left. Which in Hueco Mundo time was a week ago."

She looked around at the the rest of the crowd, "So any other questions?" The crowd suddenly drowned her in questions. As she answered every question the best she could, and denied request after request. During all this she couldn't help but wonder how her Fraccion were doing now that one of their own was half human.

* * *

**Barton Family Farmhouse After the battle...**

Laura Barton was usually a very patient woman. But after having discovered that she had lost five years with her husband and five hundred more with her daughter, her patience was practically nonexistent at this point. Particularly since her daughter had taken it upon herself to kill the being that had apparently killed Laura and her children in the first place. Fortunately, her daughter had already returned from the battlefield, along with her two, friends? Teammates? Sisters? Laura wasn't sure how to categorize the two other girls that her daughter was apparently very close to. And that wasn't even counting the strange and enigmatic Tier Harribel. (The woman knew her way around the house as though she had been there multiple times. Hell, she even knew where they kept the inflatable mattresses at, which was saying something. Seeing as how half the time Laura had trouble finding them!) But the one person she wanted to see the most had yet to come home. She wanted her husband back home damn it!

So there she sat in her living room, waiting, and praying for her husband to come home. It was around 10 o'clock at night when her prayers were answered. Her sons already having gone to bed, and the three girls having silently made their way to her daughter's room after they came home. The sound of a shower going for a third time made her wonder if the girls would turn in for the night. Laura listened to the soft voices coming down from her daughter's room, and a smile crossed her face. Tomorrow would be very interesting if she had any say about.

The sound of static filling the air got Laura's attention. Getting up, she made her way to the front door just in time to be greeted by her husband's warm embrace. "God, I've missed you so much. So very much." He said as held her tight. Looking up at him, she couldn't help but notice his roguish looking haircut, the scars she didn't recall him having, and the haunted look in his eyes. "Clint, what happened to you while we were gone?"

He didn't answer her at first, but a sad smile soon crossed his face. "I lost her Laura, I lost Nat. She died trying to help bring you four back." Laura suddenly wished he hadn't said anything at all, and buried her face into Clint's ruined shirt, sobbing for her lost friend. Clint was about to say something when Tier spoke up. "But death didn't stop me from protecting Lila."

Laura's head shot up. "What?" She squawked as she looked at the other woman. "Natasha? is that you?" Tier, or rather Natasha, gave her a sheepish wave, and in an even more sheepish tone said. "Surprise! I'm back! Well sort of. I'm still quite dead though. As are Mila and Sung-sun. Lila's the only one out of four of us that isn't dead." Laura pried herself from her husband's embrace, wiping the tears from her eyes, and glaring at the two of them as she did so. "You awful bastards. That wasn't even funny!"

Clint sighed, "It wasn't a joke, Nat is dead, and yet at the same time she isn't. Like she said, it's the same deal with those two girls that came home with Lila." Laura gave Natasha a questioning look at that remark. "So your telling me the dead still take showers? Because this is third time I've heard the shower going since they got back."

Walking into the blonde shrugged. "What can I say? After a battle like that a shower sounds wonderful to me as well. And thanks to the fact I have physical body I can call upon, I intend to take one myself. If they haven't used all of the hot water that is." she said with glance toward the ceiling. "But not until after I've replenish some of the energy I burned in that fight. The girl's already restored their reiatsu when they ate Thanos's soul." She said as she grabbed a bowl from one of the cabinets and started pouring herself a bowl of cereal. Then she noticed that Laura had gone pale and Clint had turned a shade of green.

"Sh-she ate someone's soul? My daughter eats souls?" Laura choked out in shock. As Natasha sprinkled some reishi powder on it, she sighed, and gestured to the bowl in front of her. "The dead also need to eat Laura. Hollows in particular are notorious for being constantly hungry. And seeing as that is what the four of us are, I am not surprised that she indulged herself in such a way. Such is the way of revenge for Hollows." Her she said with a shrug as she willed her mask jaw to open, revealing her human looking mouth behind it. As she sat down she sighed. "Fortunately Lila, Mila-Rose, Sung-sun, and myself are well past such baser needs. Still can do it, but it isn't a necessity." But we still require substance, well at least these false bodies we are using do." She gave her friends a grin. "And Lila is just going to be the proverbial eating machine, due to being both dead and alive at the same time."

Shaking his head as he removed his boots Clint laughed. "I think that's called being a teenager Nat." Natasha having already taken a bite, snorted her cereal before coughing. "Oh joy. Hormones and hollow powers. Soul King have mercy on us when starts having periods." Clint blanched, is mind going back to the battle earlier. "Yeah, hey Nat, seeing as you still have your apartment..."

Natasha and Laura shot the Ronin a withering glare, and Natasha growled. "If you think that your just going to foist her on me every time her visitor comes, think again."

Raising his hands up in defense, Clint shook his head. "Actually I was wondering if you intended on moving the other two in with you or if they were staying here for a while."

The women relaxed at that, but knew that wasn't what he was originally asking about. Still the question he did ask was a valid one. Natasha slipped back into being the Tres Espada. "If it is not too much trouble, I would like keep Sung-sun and Mila-Rose here. At least, until we are sure that Lila has adjusted to being mortal again."

The sound of running water stopped, and was followed by the sounds of light feet moving around upstairs. A flash of dark green hair appeared briefly at the top of the staircase before disappearing. To both Clint's and Laura's surprise, Natasha started counting down from ten. By the time she hit seven the sound of feet could be heard. By five the girls were racing down the stairs. At the moment she hit one, all three of her Fraccion were at the table. Clint whistled. "Wow Nat, your good."

The blonde grinned at him. "I had a pair of good teachers." It was Laura's turn to laugh. "That's at least one thing about Lila that didn't change."

Natasha turned her attention to her three Fraccion and gesture for them to sit at the table. Once they were seated, Natasha went full on Tres Espada. "You girls did good today. But it's late, even by our standards, it's late. So here's the deal, seeing as Los Noches and Aizen are gone, you three will be staying here for a few days. At least until I get a bigger apartment than the one I have right now." She gave Mila-Rose and Sung-sun a pointed look. "You two are staying here to help Apacci transition back into a mortal life. If any of the Barton's ask for help doing something that is within reason, I expect you to do it. If you are asked not to do something, you listen to them." She said as she stirred her cereal with her spoon. Her gaze hardend, "I sacrificed my mortal life for the lives of this family, Apacci included. I expect you two to respect my sacrifice. Do not cause any harm to any of the Bartons, unless you desire to feel my wrath."

The two Fraccion swallowed nervously, and Sung-sun spoke. "Lady Harribel, I will respect and obey your wishes." Mila-Rose nodded in affirmation. "As will I, but why isn't Flat-chested here being included?" The amazon said pointing at Lila.

Natasha sighed and pinched the bridge of her nose. "Apacci's parents are more than capable of disciplining her, seeing as she is now half-human." A thought suddenly struck Natasha and she gave Lila a once over. "Tell me Apacci, aside from the Reiatsu from Thanos, have you eaten anything since you were resurrected?"

Lila shook her head, and Natasha sighed. Only to be caught by surprise as three paper plates landed in front of each of the girls. Laura placed a pizza delivery box in middle of the table. "It's just a pepperoni pizza, but it's a whole pizza, and it's should be still warm."

Natasha looked at the other woman in surprise, then at her bowl. "Where did you have that hidden?" Laura laughed and pointed at the counter next to microwave, where two more pizza boxes sat. The blonde face-faulted, much to Clint's amusement as he snatched a piece for himself. "Don't feel bad Natasha I almost overlooked them myself." Shaking her head she spoke, "It's not just that I didn't see them, I didn't smell them either!" Clint gave her a funny look, "Aren't you on a diet? I hear pizza is bad for you." Natasha threw her spoon at him which he side-stepped. "Traitor!"

Clint just laughed, and Laura chided him for teasing Natasha. All the while Lila and her fellow fraccion dug into the pizza. Upstairs, a young man peered down at the two girls that appeared with his aunt. He couldn't help but find the young Amazon like hollow to be attractive. Particularly since she looked exactly like the girl he had been dating before he vanished. He had found out earlier that day that she had died in one of the many car accidents that day. Killed when the driver of a semi truck vanished along with her sister Vicky, who was driving the car she was in. His beautiful 'Milia was found crushed to death in the wreckage. He shook his head, sure Auntie Nat, Lila, Nathan, and himself along with half of all life, had died and came back in various ways. But what were the odds that his now long dead girlfriend, had come back in the same way Auntie Nat had? Headed back to his room, he closed his eyes and tried to clear his head of things that were no more. Even as a rebellious though in the back of his mind said there was still hope.

**Mila-Rose P.O.V.**

Downstairs in the dinning room, as Mila-Rose dug into the marvelous invention called a pepperoni pizza, she felt the hairs on the back of her neck stand up, as though she were being stalked. She turned around and looked back up the stairs. Seeing nothing she started to turn back around, but as she did so her eyes landed on a single photograph on the wall and she froze. It was a photo of the eldest Barton son with his arms wrapped around a girl with a deep tan and dark curly hair, and the girl was herself! Her eyes widened and so many memories came rushing back. Oh, god. She knew this family, this house. Hell she knew Lila before she was Apacci! She remembered her true name as well, along with her entire life right up to the day she died. Amilia Marquis forced her way back to the surface of her soul. Her mind screaming as she did so.

The next thing Amilia knew she was being lifted from the floor having fell out of her chair. Tier-sama and Laura-san carrying her over to the couch. As they laid her on it Tier-sama asked her. "Mila-Rose what happened? I have known you for four hundred thirty years, and never, in all that time have you ever screamed like that." Amilia pointed at the photo knowing that Tier-sama would see it.

When the blonde's eyes landed on the photo her eyes widend. Laura-san followed her friend's gaze and did a double take. She looked at the photo, then she looked at Amilia, then back at the photo again. "Clint! You need to see this!"

Clint-san rushed into the room, and Laura-san pointed at the photo. Clint-san's jaw dropped. "That's not possible is it?"

Laura-san nodded sadly. "Cooper called her house almost immediately after Natasha and the girls went to battle. Her parents told him she was dead, and that she died on the day of the Decimation. Apparently she wasn't killed by the Decimation so much as she was killed by the side-effects. She was crushed by an out of control semi when the truck driver and her sister vanished. Cooper didn't take the news so well."

Clint looked at the photo and then at Amilia. 'Could it be?' He wondered to himself. By this time the other two Fraccion were also looking at the photo in shock, and Cooper and Nathan were making their way downstairs, "What's going on? Why is everyone looking like they've seen a ghost?" Cooper asked.

Amilia pointed to the photo, then at Cooper-kun and then to herself. "I think I'm dead Flash Cooper." It was a stupid nickname she came up with when they first met, because at the time Cooper thought he was Flash Gordon. The usage of her nickname for him had it's desired effect. The teen's eyes grew wide in shock. "'Milia?" She nodded sadly. The boy's eyes lit up and smile crossed his face. He practically ran over to the couch, scooping up the dark skinned girl into his arms. "Does it really count as being dead if I can hold you in my arms?" he asked.

She smiled and kissed him, "Sure doesn't feel like it does it?" Lila pretended to gag, but kept smiling. "Get a room you two." she said playfully as the adults in the room laughed. In the middle of this sat a very confused Nathan, who only really wanted to be able to sleep sometime that night.

**Two Days Later...**

"YEEAOUCH!" *Boom!* *Crash!* *Crunch!* "GIRLS!" A man's voice yelled from the farmhouse. "Shit." Lila said under her breath, as she looked at the busted radiator of her dad's pickup truck. They were so screwed, especially since her dad and herself had just got it running again the day before. Amilia leaned over beside her and watched as the radiator leaked it's fluids onto the ground. "Uh,that's bad isn't it?"

The sound of the screen door being swinging open, and slamming shut furthered that feeling of impending doom. Lila couldn't help but wince. "Yeah, 'Mila that's very bad. Maannn! We're sooo screwed!" She shot Amilia a glare. "This is your fault you know."

The dark skinned girl gave Lila an accusing glare, as she placed her hands on her hips. "My Fault?! You shot me with one of those damn arrows of yours first! How is this my fault?"

Standing up, Lila pointed a finger at her childhood friend, "First of all, that was an accident! Secondly, your the one who threw a Bala at me! So it's your... Fault? Eh heh. Hey dad. Uh, this is so totally not what it looks like." She said nervously as a shadow appeared next Amilia. "Uh, huh. Because it looks like someone went through the radiator of my truck." Clint stated. Amilia paled, Mr. Barton may be just a regular human. But he was human who had a lot of control over her unlife at the moment.

You see, she had spent the entirety of the day before trying to convince her own mortal parents that she had returned from the dead. Unfortunately for her, they thought she was a scammer trying to steal from them. Not that she could blame them for that. Throw in the little fact that unlike her sister, who got Dusted, she left a mangled corpse behind and had a proper grave. So she really couldn't blame them for not believing her. The fact that they had moved to another state didn't help matters much. And that wasn't even mentioning the fact that Victoria was being escorted by Tier back to the Barton farmhouse. So for the time being she was completely at the mercy of Clint and Laura Barton.

Turning to face the man she swallowed nervously. "We were practicing, and things got a little crazy." She thumbed at Lila, "She shot me in the ass with an arrow."

Lila's face turned red and Clint could practicaly see the steam erupt from her ears. Her eyebrows twitched. "Yes, I hit you with an arrow. But you threw a bala at ME!" She tackled the other girl, her hands wrapping around Amilia's neck. "YOU COULD HAVE KILLED ME ALL OVER AGAIN YOU BIG TITTED COW!" She screamed as she attempted to choke the other girl.

In an effort to get the angry halfa off of her, Amilia pressed her hands against the other girl's stomach and pushed. "GET OFF OF ME YOU CRAZY TOMBOY!" Amilia yelled, which was promptly followed by a response of, "NEVER! I JUST GOT MY LIFE BACK AND YOU ALMOST SCREWED IT UP! ALL OVER A STRAY ARROW!"

Watching the two girls Clint couldn't help but wonder as to how he was going to separate the two, when he heard a sigh beside him. "Oh how typical. Leave those two alone for five minutes and they try to kill each other." Looking beside him, Clint was somehow not surprised to see Sung-sun standing there, and chuckled. "I take it this is the norm for those two?" Sung-sun nodded. "Yes it is. And all it does is prove that they're both idiots."

That one little remark caused the two quarreling girls to suddenly freeze and slowly turn to face Sung-Sun. "What was that?" Lila said with a growl. Sung-sun stared impassively. "You are both idiots and an embarrassment to all Arrancar." she said in slow, mocking tone. As Lila released her grip on Amilia, and went to tackle Sung-sun, Clint had had enough.

"Enough!" Clint yelled as he rubbed the bridge of his nose. He pointed at Amilia and Lila "I don't care who did it! Your both in trouble!" The two girls ducked their heads in shame. "Lila your on manure duty for a week!" He said, pointing at his daughter. "But dad!" Lila tried to argue, only for her dad to shut her down. "No buts. Or do you want to shovel manure for two weeks?" Lila ducked her head in defeat. "Alright."

As the man turned to Amilia. "Since I don't want the barn to burn down due to you two fighting. Your going to clean out the chicken coop till it's spotless." Lila suddenly gave Amilia a look of pity. "Damn, that sucks." Clint cleared his throat to get their attention. "I wasn't finished. No video games or internet for a month, and I'm sure Nat will be more than happy to help enforce it." "NO FAIR!" "WHAT!" The girls yelled out in anger. Clint just pointed towards the house, "This isn't the time to push your luck. Just go to your room right now. I need to figure out how badly you two broke my truck."

As the two girls slowly made their way back to the house, Clint looked at Sung-sun. "Do you think I made the right call?" He wondered. Sung-sun just tilted her her head. "It seems tame compared to what would have happend to them in Los Noches for doing something similar. But that was because we were considered expendable there." Clint blanched, wishing the greenette hadn't brought that up. But the girl wasn't finished. "As far as punishments go. Yes, I believe it was fair. Harribel-sama couldn't have done better herself in my opinion."

Clint smiled and nodded. "Thank you Cyan." He looked at her and then at the truck. "Say, what do you know about fixing cars?" Sung-sun cocked her head, curious as to where he was going with this. "Not very much, They didn't have very many of them where I came from." Clint gave her a funny look. "And where was that?" he asked. Sung-sun looked him in the eyes. "North Korea. I lived and died in a detention center." Clint suddenly felt very self conscious, "Sorry for asking." Sung-Sun just shook her head. "Don't be. Unless they are Harrible-sama, not very many choose how they die." She nodded at the truck. "So what was it you wanted to show me?" Clint just smiled and popped the hood and motioned her over. "Okay come over here. Oh, and your going to need both hands if your going to help." Sung-sun nodded and moved her right hand to her side before leaning over the damaged engine compartment. Clint smiled, despite the amount of property damage the Arrancar could cause, they were good kids. He started to point to the various parts of the engine and Sung-Sun watched with growing interest.

* * *

It was around sunset when a Garganta opened up announcing Natasha's return to the farm house with Amilia's sister in tow. As they approached the house Natasha studied the young woman beside her, and could see the family resemblance between Amilia and Vicky. While Vicky was about a year older than Amilia had been, the two shared many facial features. Like Amilia she was exceptionally tall, almost as tall as Natasha's Arrancar form. Her skin had a deep tan to it, which went well with dirty blonde hair. One thing that threw Natasha off though was the fact that the girl was even more muscular than her sister. Her muscles weren't excessively bulging like some of the muscle heads she had seen over the years, but the girl wasn't what Natasha would call normal.

While the pair made their way up the steps Vicky pointed to the person shaped dent in the pickup's grill. "What caused that?" She asked. Natasha paused and studied the damage. "Not so much a what as a who." She sighed. "Figures I leave them alone for a few hours and mayhem ensues." She shook her head and motioned Vicky forward. "Come on, lets get inside and find out the damage."

As the pair entered the house they came across a surprising sight. There in the living room, were four very dirty teens. Lila was passed out on the floor, with streaks of grime and mud covering her face and bone armor. Amilia and Cooper were sitting on the couch, both of them covered in grime and feathers, but happily holding on to each other. But biggest surprise for Natasha was the sight of Sung-Sun covered in motor oil and grease, all while flipping through a Haynes Manual.

Watching her sister, a wide grin crossed Vicky's face. "Well sis I see you haven't changed a bit." Amilia's eyes widened in surprise. Turning to face Vicky, a large grin crossed Amilia's face. "Vicky! Your back!" She yelled as she got up and went to go hug her sister, but she stopped short. Looking at her arms, she groaned. "Damn, look at me, covered in chicken shit and feathers. Ugh."

Her sister laughed. "It's all right I can wait for that hug." Natasha tilted her head. "So, anyone want to tell me who damaged the truck outside?" Amilia gave a nervous laugh. "Yeah, about that. Lila and me were practicing outside and things got a little crazy."

Natasha's eyes narrowed. "How crazy?" But Amilia didn't answer right away having found a spot on the carpet to be very interesting. "Amilia-Rose how crazy are we talking?" A brief mumble could be heard from the Amazon, and Natasha got even more annoyed. "Could you repeat that again, I don't speak mumble."

This time Amilia did speak up, through gritted teeth. "I said, Lila shot me in the ass with an Arrow and I hit her with a Bala, and she flew into the truck. Happy?!" Natasha sighed, "I take it Clint has already assigned punishments then?" Cyan peered over the top of her Manual. "Yes, Lady Harribel. And they were rather amusing ones as well. Although I'm not exactly certain how much work Amilia got done given the fact that Cooper and her seemed to get very distracted with each other."

Amilia and Cooper blushed together, and Cooper grinned sheepishly. "What can I say? Dad didn't say no could help her, and we made up for lost time."

Vicky gave her sister a grin. "So when can I expect nieces and nephews?"

Natasha laughed as the couple face-faulted, and Amilia sputtered. "I'm not sure if I can even get pregnant. Technically I'm still dead. This body is just a suit that can be used to interact with the living. Granted it's going to be seeing a lot of usage for a while." She explained with a blush.

With a tilt of her head Natasha gave the couple a questioning look. "So you didn't use protection?" Cooper wanted to crawl in a hole and die, and Amilia wished she could die all over again. There room filled with laughter, causing a very tired Lila to wake up and wonder just what the fuck was so damn funny. A question she did not hesitate to ask, and Sung-Sun filled her in. A malicious grin crossed the brunette's face as she cackled with glee. "Wow, I knew 'Milia had it bad but I didn't realize how bad! You going to jump Ichigo while your at it?"

While Cooper wondered who Ichigo was, Sung-Sun facepalmed, and Amilia turned around so slowly you could hear bones creaking. "Why in the hell did you bring up that orange haired idiot? You got a crush on him or something?"

This time Lila sputtered but before she could make a witty comeback, her parents walked down the stairs. "Shower is free." Clint said as he led his wife downstairs, spotting Natasha and Vicky. "Oh, hey Nat. I see you found Amilia's sister, any chance of getting those two reunited with their family?"

Lila got up off the floor, and claimed her turn for the shower with an, "I'm next!" As she made her way to the stairs she glared at Amilia. "This isn't over." The Amazon blew her raspberry, as Lila made her way past her parents and up the stairs. As she did so she gave Amilia the bird.

Natasha turned to Clint and answered his question about the Marquis girls. "No such luck. They know that the Vanished have returned but refuse to acknowledge that either of their daughters are alive. I even did a video conference from my temporary office and they still refused to believe me. Granted they aren't the only ones who either have extreme doubts about the vanished or are in complete denial. So this isn't an isolated incident I'm afraid. I'm just glad everyone who vanished reappeared in safe locations."

Vicky looked like she had eaten a lemon, having been reminded of that disastrous video call with her parents. She motioned to her sister and her sister's boyfriend. "Yeah, you know what I'm going to excuse my self from this conversation. I hear Amilia has an interesting story to tell." With that she made her way over to the young couple, before sitting next to Amilia on the opposite side from Cooper.

Laura shook her head at the young woman's antics and in disbelief as she sat down at the dining room table. "Is it really that bad?"

Natasha nodded her head. "A lot of survivors claimed the life insurance policy on their loved ones. The Marquis included, particularly since one daughter vanished and the other was buried. Plus it's hard to revoke a death certificate, as those are usually quite permanent." She nodded to Clint who had sat down beside Sung-Sun. "He didn't give up hope entirely though. Your family never received death certificates."

Laura got up from the chair and hugged the other woman. "No, he did give up hope, but he refused to believe we couldn't be saved. There's a difference." she started to sob. "I lost five years damn years with my husband, and I lost over five hundred years with my daughter. I feel like I'm grasping at straws trying to put people back together."

Natasha wrapped her arms around her friend a little tighter than she did before. "One day at a time. You focus on what they need, one day at a time. It's how I worked threw losing you and your kids, I just focused on what I had in front of me, and not what I lost." She relaxed her hug and looked down at the other woman. "Don't focus on the moments you missed, instead make new memories."

She nodded at the sight of Clint teaching Sung-sun about mechanics. "Kind of like that." she giggled slightly. "I never pictured Sung-sun to be interested in cars." Laura released the hug and smiled. "You should of seen them earlier. Those two were spent hours replacing as many of damaged parts as they could." Laughing slightly Laura continued. "Clint practically has enough car parts to rebuild that truck twice over. Which considering how destructive those girls can be, that's probably a good thing."

Natasha smiled under her mask. "Yes it is. But remember what I said about making new memories? It looks like there are quite a few new ones being made already."

Seeing what the blond meant, Laura nodded. "Your right." She admitted with a smile. Natasha smiled as Nathan came in a tackled his brother, much to the chagrin of all in the room.

Outside, looking down at the Bartons' slice of heaven a Drider like vasto lord watched. Khepri narrowed her eight eyes at the house. She didn't like the idea of being the villain all over again, but as long as HE had her friends hostage she would do as HE said. She sighed and clacked her mandibles as the evening sky filled with millions of insects.

**And Cut! Wow, I don't think I've ever written a chapter this long before. And Yes I did just throw in Taylor Hebert from Worm as Arana. And Amilia and Vicky both are and are not the Dallion sisters. In this MCU they are Marquis's daughters. So Amilia is Panacea's MCU counterpart and Vicky is the adopted sibling. Blame Carrol if you wish. Seeing those two are certain to throw Taylor for a loop. So The next chapter ought to be fun to write. Do note I will try to finish this story. There's so much room for hi-jinks. It will probably take a few weeks to get the next one out though. Remember, Read and Review!**


End file.
